


午后红茶

by CollapsingInwards



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CollapsingInwards/pseuds/CollapsingInwards
Summary: 治愈的本质是创造更多的痛苦。
Relationships: 任豪/何洛洛, 焉栩嘉/何洛洛
Kudos: 6





	午后红茶

【7:42】

徐一宁睁开眼。

眩晕感率先涌上来。入睡或是突发的昏迷，他不知道自己如何陷入，几小时后从黏稠的沼泽中挣脱出来，后脑便开始发疼。

枕边空空荡荡，连体温都消耗殆尽，只留一个浅浅的压痕暂未抹去。他的视线滞在那里，几秒之后，才坐起身。

咖啡机的嗡鸣隔着一扇房门耳鸣似的纠缠。他放下漱口水，用力摁了摁手心，反馈到一点钝痛。推开门的时候声音暂停，接着面包机发出“叮”的轻响。

他光着脚走在客厅里，没发出一点声音，但刚走到厨房外，任豪就头也没回地道：“起了？”

“早啊。”徐一宁笑了笑，走过去从身后环住他，靠在肩膀上，声音有些哑。  
任豪立刻察觉到了，他侧过头询问：“嗓子不舒服？”

那边还是没松手，徐一宁顺着这个拥抱的姿势从他面前拿起一片跳出的面包，含糊地带过：“没睡好。”

任豪没有深究。他关了火，挑起煎蛋放进盘子，握了握徐一宁扣着的手：“去等着吧。”

他对单面煎没有偏好，但喜欢戳破蓬松的蛋黄。液态的部分流淌出界一半，在盘底侵染更大的范围，另一半盛在载体里缓缓凝固。任豪坐在他对面，看了第二次手表。

“你要是急就先走。”徐一宁咬着鸡蛋，话音没落先被烫到，猛地皱了一下眉，又抬头望着他舒展开。

“今天没事，等你吃完。”任豪也笑了笑，他伸出手，抚平他眉心一点残余的波折。徐一宁笑得弯起眼角，然后继续低下头，解决半个煎蛋。

任豪的手机在家里开静音，它在桌面上安静地亮起。徐一宁扫了一眼，倒置的一条信息。任豪也只瞥过，等待屏幕暗下去。刚黑屏又接连几条，他终于拿起来，划开其中一行回复了对方，然后屏幕向下扣在桌面上。

咖啡喝了一口，刚要放下，徐一宁阻住他，然后就着他的手腕闻了闻不加糖的美式浓缩。

焦黑的苦涩涌上来，神经一瞬间被攥紧。他慢慢地摇了摇头，任豪把旁边盛了半杯牛奶的玻璃杯推给他。

他一饮而尽。任豪站起身，一只手拎起椅背上搭的外套，另一只手越过桌子摸了摸徐一宁散乱的额发：“我走了啊。”

“好。”掌心是暖的，徐一宁闭上眼睛，等一个惯常落下的吻——随后他如愿以偿，任豪温柔地吻在他嘴唇。

他抬起一个笑。手机被拿起时又浮起一条消息，任豪按了锁屏，他垂下视线，手心不知什么时候掐得发红了，被他自己，然后脚步离开，他一时愣神，门关上了。

【9:52】

［今天有空吗。］

花园本有专人负责，他偏要将这一块划归为自己打理，购置时花卉订得随心所欲，等到送来再听对方陈述标准，记上一两句修剪的细枝末节。

徐一宁意识到面前这几株蔷薇科植物娇嫩得很，它们对温度和光照的要求极细致，他稍不注意，已经初显萎蔫的端倪。

［时间，你说］

他尽心地帮它们保持了湿度，有几滴水溅在花瓣上，透明的水珠映出底下的红色，顺着花的纹路滴进土里。

［下午三点吧］

【10:20】

南方运来的茶饼，他用木刀切下了契合一壶的边角，待水沸开，投入进透明的茶壶，叶片舒展，那边任豪拿远了话筒，和身边的人轻声交谈，他低头摆弄滤茶器，等水流缓慢沥下。

“……可能今晚也不回了。”过了一会儿，任豪的声音清晰起来。

徐一宁怔了半响，才答道：“好。”

叶脉被浇灌成深色。杯壁豁了一个口，他正走神，拿茶杯时手指当即被划开一道新鲜的淡白色痕迹。基本事故，徐一宁把手凑到眼前，饶有兴致地观察自己的伤——覆在食指外侧，细长的血线逐渐显形，好一会儿才聚出一滴浑圆的血珠，沿着手指滑了下去。

他顺手抹在杯子上，给青白底色留下一个湿滑的红印。

【14:15】

徐一宁在门外删除了每周三重复的提醒事项，这件事情已经成为皮肤上的划痕，每周都坚持在同样的地方留下印记，它便不会轻而易举地消退。

随后他推门走入，咨询师在桌后起身：“下午好，何先生。”

他礼节性地点点头，坐在桌面的另一端。

您的预约时间为一小时。请相信这里是绝对安全的，我们的对话将对任何人保密。

面前有一沓空白打印纸。他强迫性地用指腹摩挲它的边缘，足够锋利，迅速地擦过去就会留下一条血线。他一遍一遍地想象纸张是怎样划开手指，想，疼痛大概会在两秒后被感知，十秒内它将转化为隐晦的伤口，但用力按下去，痛觉会变得尤为锐利，脑海里爆发的一声尖叫，甚至会超过它的产生。

哪一个部分出现了问题？

他收到提问，大同小异的，一个接一个，给出叙述和回答，

饮食。没有，没有厌食倾向，没有进食问题，没有催吐，没有暴食，我觉得我很好。

睡眠，一切正常，有时候睡得会晚一点，他想起闹钟荧光蓝色的“3:14a.m.”，我几乎没有遇到过任何失眠问题。

亲密关系——你会用什么词语来形容你的感情？

“很稳定。”徐一宁看着自己左手的戒指，它在冷色光底下依然夺目，那位深居简出的设计师作品千金难求，来回折磨了许久，最终打磨出独属于他们的款式，配合交响乐团的节奏卡上他的指节，严丝合缝，他不再摘下。

“何先生，我需要你的坦诚。”

他笑了一笑，无辜且恳切：“我已经都说了呀。”

大多数人痛苦的成因是压力，焦虑，过多负面情绪，你为什么觉得自己需要帮助？

于是他也询问自己。你永远无法只收获帮助而不付出代价，不是吗？就像心理咨询要求信任，安眠药带来后遗症，疼痛必然导致痛苦，你不能只得到其中一个而拒绝另一个。

怎么剥离开呢？

那些诊疗记录纷杂地探寻着他的每一个决定，或轻或重地要来定义他和他的病症。神经衰弱，乳糖不耐，失眠，心因性的，他回答问题的时候直视对方的眼睛，然后得到一些有帮助的药物。

会有帮助的，他看着新开的药盒，试图寻找它的作用机理。它们有出奇难念的名字，不知所谓的用途和潜在的服用风险，成堆取出后又被堆放到一起，用超额的痛苦来覆盖既定的，它会被稀释，淹没在大量的同类里。他想，这是我需要的吗？

【14:38】

门铃响起的时候徐一宁正倚在阳台的躺椅上，漫无目的地看游云浮动，手边置了一本随意拿起的书。有一阵子光线总不明朗，阴云映在光裸的玻璃如同一面拉合的窗帘，草坪也盖上灰绿。今天厚重的云层中几缕光从高处投下，勉强算个晴天，他愿意多待上一会儿。

响到第三声他才起身，拢了拢衣领，走向前厅。

大门敞开。来客站在门外，慢条斯理地整了整腕表，放下准备按第四遍门铃的手，随口抱怨：“怎么这么慢。”  
徐一宁按住他的肩膀，答非所问：“你到得早了。”

“还有别的客人？”焉栩嘉歪头问他，尾音上挑，声音却自然的冷，徐一宁听了，忽然地笑开：“今天没有。”

他退开一步，默认来人熟门熟路地进入，合上了大门。

“这次又是什么？”焉栩嘉心不在焉地问，他扣着徐一宁的手腕，两次吻都落在那道伤口，徐一宁在心里回答他，是纸张，新印出的文件纸，翻阅过快时会划开皮肤；下一秒，牙齿划破伤痕，新愈合的地方立刻破开，内里的血无遮无挡地冒出来，浸透旧的伤疤，徐一宁痛呼一声，瞥见焉栩嘉勾起的嘴角，恼得伸手抵住他的嘴唇。按压伤口带来的痛觉更甚，他却还要加重，盯着那双眼睛，狠狠地将血色抹在他的唇上。

焉栩嘉顺势吻他，混着凝结的血过来研磨他的唇瓣，蹭得混乱不堪，徐一宁主动迎合，手攀上他的后颈，弥补两人之间最后的空隙。他们熟悉彼此，焉栩嘉没费心思做多少扩张，他的手掌覆在徐一宁的脖颈上，猛地进入时感受到了喉结上下的颤动。

徐一宁望见晃动的顶灯，他死死地咬着下唇，被进入和任何伤口都是疼痛，他习惯性地承受，不发出一点声音。偏偏焉栩嘉还要凑得更近，听他急促的呼吸，撞合时低下头接吻，逼迫他释放出喘息声。他被压制得退无可退，后背抵住床头突出的纹路，漫长的亲吻带来些许的室息感，他下意识想逃，腰上松了劲，焉栩嘉便按住他的腰，将他带向自己，贴在徐一宁耳畔轻声道：“过来，洛洛。”

语调亲昵得像一个骗局，他顶入的动作没有缓和的意思，徐一宁紧紧抓住身下褶皱的床单，像被淹没前哀求着抓住一根苇草，眼睛被情潮打湿，又不肯避开视线，执意看向面前的人，像挣扎又像求饶。

他收紧双腿，焉栩嘉刻意放慢了节奏，在他身上烙下一个又个浅吻，把快感延得愈加漫长，高潮的瞬间他的脑中一片空白，有几秒晃了神，生理性的泪水无知无觉地滑下来。

【18:12】

他抬手擦去镜面上的雾，水珠淅淅沥沥随他的动作向下坠，清晰的一小片镜子映出脖子上刚留下的浅痕。

焉栩嘉的手掌按在脖颈，压下去，起初是稀薄的呼吸，徐一宁顺从地任由氧气流出去，接着是眩晕，眼前的一切变得模糊，他发不出任何声音，清明的神志就要飘远，最后的高潮将他撞回身体。

他按了按青色的痕迹，寻找痛觉的余温。

室内盛满湿热的水汽，散去的雾很快聚拢，填满擦拭出的小块空缺，徐一宁定定地望着自己的镜像汇聚于模糊，转身走出了浴室。

【19:05】

“我好紧张呀。”徐一宁想起身踱步，可那样毫无帮助，还可能引发西装的褶皱，仪式之前他被困在了这把椅子上。

“没事儿，没事儿。”任豪回答他，基本已经形成了惯性，这几天徐一宁的问题铺天盖地，忘词儿了怎么办？香槟塔倒了怎么办？上台的时候被台阶绊住怎么办？气球在交换戒指的时刻突然随着连接的细绳一起砸下来怎么办？  
任豪统一的回复他，没事儿，不会，都没事儿的。

他们在后台，等待门德尔松的序曲，从两侧走到中央，所有的布置、准备、现场乐队都是为了交换指环的一个小小的动作。

徐一宁记过步数，均匀的十步，包含三个台阶，走到正中最合适的步调。可他数到第五步时抬起头，任豪在他的对面回望，他突然就抛弃了计划，所有的数字都忘到了脑后，近乎迫切的大步向前，走向台中，走向他的爱。

誓词像是耳语，徐一宁几乎要听不清，饱满的情绪随着心跳膨胀到满溢的边缘，最后的信号给来，他轻轻地一点头，泪就在笑容中滑落；他说是的，我愿意。

光影亲吻发梢，彩排把流程培养成惯性，戒指合上无名指的尺寸，节奏分毫不差，流光溢彩的证明映在爱人的眼里，任豪每一次笑起来都藏着像他们第一次见面的青涩，只有倾身过来吻他时毫不犹豫，乐队接上应承气氛的弦音。

他在这个吻里短暂的清醒，又长久的闭上眼睛沉溺。

那些让他忧心的小概率事件最终都没有发生，没有酒水撞洒在身上，巨大的吊灯也没有打碎所有玻璃器皿，只要待在原地，就会有人来问候和交谈。

捧花，追光，酒杯，他们站在一处，在目光、镜头，镁光灯下私语。

薄冰之下仍是深渊，流言在暗处纷飞，当场笑语言欢，而每一句称赞的合衬意图都空白，徐一宁轻声致谢，任豪在他的身边与人碰了碰杯。

今晚不用在意他人的言语。婚礼是一场必要的演出，但好在他们真切的并肩，不安可以短暂抛却。

无数个“怎么办”尚未解决之前，满足感像纯白色的气球，先行充盈了起来。

至少我们相爱，他想。

【22:49】

桌角的餐布不翼而飞，上面只剩下叠放的酒杯，残余着混合的酒液。香槟塔在它的背后被悉数蚕食，精心构建的结构已不见原貌。四周，群居的粉色玫瑰挤挤挨挨，它们被按照品类分为不同的层次摆放在适宜的位置，铺天盖地将他环绕。

冷暖色调穿行而过，衣摆和鞋跟落在地面，厚实的地毯吸收了大多数声音。争奇斗艳的香水淹没了他，徐一宁感到呼吸不畅，眩晕在撞击他的大脑，他在托盘上放下酒杯，身子一晃。

紧接着，有人扶住了他的手臂，关照地询问：“没事吧？”

他没能识别出这个声音。身后的人贴上来的距离过于近了，低头看过去，陌生的袖扣和腕表。应该已经退后半步，然而那只手停留在他的手腕上，做出扣留的动作，他挣了挣，没有放松的意思。

不得已，他回了头。黑发的年轻人，神情却不类于他预想中的倨傲，相反，他笑得比礼貌还要真诚。

“没事儿吧，”他重复了一遍，“洛洛。”

徐一宁皱了皱眉，“我们不认识。”  
对方笑得眼角弯起来，几乎显得有些稚气，他向徐一宁伸出右手，说：“那就认识一下？焉栩嘉。”

他没有接。焉栩嘉显然预想到了，没太在意地把手放下，继续道，“不觉得闷吗？我们可以出去转转。”

暗示昭然若揭。这里有明暗无数的眼睛和镜头，他的面前摆着一个陌生人的邀请，如果他应允，他知道会迎来什么。

可是这里的空气快要杀死他了。  
徐一宁终于露出一个微笑：“好啊。”

他们走向露台，侧边有一个隐蔽的电梯。焉栩嘉拿出一张黑色的磁卡刷开，和他走进去。

电梯的镜子里映出他的左手，上面有一枚婚戒。焉栩嘉推开房间的门，徐一宁想，他进场时，说不定其中一个镜头会为它捕捉特写，渲染其高昂的价格、难求的设计、似海的情深。

焉栩嘉问他：“你要戴着它跟我做吗？”

【1:32】

徐一宁熄了卧室的顶灯，房间立刻沉入黑暗，只留下床头一小片暖白色的阴影。他换了身睡衣，领口松松垮垮地敞开，露出一片光滑的皮肤。任豪靠坐在床头，蹙眉翻看电脑。见他来了便抬一抬头，伸出手，徐一宁躺进他的怀里，侧过头去看他的屏幕。

“回几封邮件。”任豪说，下巴搁在他的发顶， 声音有些闷，“你早点睡。”

“我不困。”他坚持，但倦怠其实很明显。

任豪笑了一下，安抚性地亲了亲他的耳廓，有一点儿不容拒绝的意思。

他只好不情不愿地躺下，闭上眼，指尖还要去找寻一点接触的牵连，这才安心地回一句：“你也早点睡。”

【3:14】

黑暗正在凝望他，床头的闹钟无声地亮着荧光。


End file.
